herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Wolf
Blade Wolf is the deuteragonist from 2013 video game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. He is officially designated IF Prototype LQ-84i, (IF standing for "Interface"), also known as Wolf, and once referred to informally as the K-9000 by Kevin Washington, is a quadrupedal robot'' ''with a learning optical neuro-AI and a prototype verbalinterface, resembling Crying Wolf's beast form. Known weapons systems included a chainsaw attached to his back that could be used to cut opponents, springloaded HF knives, a rail gun, as well as extendable claws. His tail also acted as a manipulator arm similar to that of the Gekko units. Similar unmanned gears called Fenrirs existed as well, apparently being mass-produced models of LQ-84i. Blueprints for LQ-84i were downloaded into Raiden, an agent for the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., during or prior to being severely injured in a mission. Maverick later recovered the cluster file via Raiden's arm, although they not only had to input a password to bypass the encryption process, but also enact an override system in the process. History The Blade Wolf was known to possess an advanced intellect, even by UG standards. His overall neuron count for his optical AI amounted to 90 billion. To put it in perspective, his mass produced models, the Fenrirs, had a neuron limit of 1.6 billion. With his advanced intelligence, Blade Wolf was a highly effective UG weapon, as well as able to use logic, reason and independent thought. Blade Wolf's AI was sentient and modeled after the human brain, hence capable of human emotions and behaviors, such as curiosity, sarcasm, fondness, affinity and learning capacity. He also appeared to be able to experience physical sensations such as pain, as seen when Sunny stepped on his tail. Due to Desperado's programming, Blade Wolf was forced to follow orders or would lose his memory, hence followed orders reluctantly and out of self preservation. As result, Blade Wolf also yearned for his own freedom and fought Sam and Raiden reluctantly after they both, in their separate encounters, encouraged him to think and decide for himself. Blade Wolf also had a sarcastic attitude as when Mistral tricked him into thinking he had a chance to escape when his range inhibitor being deactivated and when she said that she can reactivate him at any time, he took it from her and fled, though not before saying "Of course. Thank you." Blade Wolf also had a sense of humor of sorts as when Raiden was talking to Kevin about Wolf joining Raiden on his missions when Raiden said a pun by deciding to "throw him a bone", Wolf pointed it out and said that it is amusing on two levels. When Wolf told Raiden to hurry to World Marshal HQ, Raiden said he will just get Rose a present. When Wolf pressed the matter, Raiden told Wolf to remind him to teach him about sarcasm. The AI replied that he knows Raiden is joking but that he just does not find it 'entertaining.' Blade Wolf's programming lacked any fear of termination itself, but his primary directives (particularly that of Directive Zero-One) prior to meeting Raiden prevented him from disobeying orders, as his directives were to ensure that any and all observations were retained for analysis, as Blade Wolf admitted to Steven Armstrong prior to throwing Sam's blade to Raiden. Blade Wolf often questioned the need to fight, especially if it meant killing. As shown by his sentiment to Raiden how he "lacks brutality." It is possible that this is a chosen trait by Blade Wolf, rather than a simple programming defect, as he is shown to posses compassion and concern for others, despite what he had said. Visibly expressing concern towards Raiden's mental state after Jack the Ripper returns, as well as explicitly stating he has no choice in fighting Sam and Raiden, though this could be out of a desire of obeying his directive of ensuring that any information is retained. After being freed by Raiden and Maverick, Blade Wolf maintained this mentality by assisting Raiden with reconnaissance rather than as a combatant. This was largely the reason why the testing for Blade Wolf ended in failure and resulted in his initial shutdown, as he lacked the brutality of humanity in spite of his AI being comparable to that of a human. This lacking in brutality was best demonstrated in a VR training session where he was dispatched to assassinate a "certain pesky politician" in Africa, and completed the mission with a B- rank, killing only 4 individuals out of 54 (two being hunt kills, and two via blade mode), and taking 2 hours, 35 minutes and 31.23 seconds to accomplish, as well as having a ranking of C+ (with 64% completed); D+ (with 45% completed); C+ (with 62% completed); and C (with 59% completed) for at least four prior missions, and a kill count of 1 in most of them for varying factors. Blade Wolf also expresses some levels of anxiety and unease in his personality, as shown when he shakes Sunny's hand, but not Raiden's. Initially seeming to disrespect Raiden, it is more likely Blade Wolf was questioning if Samuel's death was necessary. He seemed to have been fond of Sam, and having fought with him before, was uneasy that two of the cyborgs he had grown close to had to fight to the death. Throughout his missions with Raiden, he had grown close to him, choosing to assist him out of obligation for freeing him and would later feel a strong affinity towards him. He learned how to think for himself and not to follow the directives he was programmed with. He grew concerned for Raiden when he was emotionally shaken and saved his life by giving him Sam's sword to fight and kill Armstrong. This same fondness also extends to Sunny as he stayed with her at Solis and appeared to have developed a certain attachment to her as he explained his rough past to her and she was able to relate to his past and appeared to become something of a companion as he stayed with her. It was also Sunny who gave him the name Blade Wolf after he explained his history with Desperado to her. Navigation Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:False Antagonist Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain